Eternal Flowers
by Sparkling-Ruby Gem
Summary: Two years ago Haruno Sakura left the Hidden Leaf Village. Two years later TsunadeHokage is holding a tournament for every ninja at least a Chuunin. The specialty about this tournament is that every ninja can join missing Nin or not.Rest of summary inside
1. Cherry Blossoms return

_**Eternal flowers**_

**Ruby:** Hello! As you know I'm Ruby-chan. I'm just going to clear up some things about this story. Then on to the story! Well after the summary. Ok, first of all this'll be more leaning towards the manga story because that's all I've seen. Also that (Spoiler alert) Gaara was saved from Akatsuki. And if I miss anything or you get confused just tell me 'k! As for couples, secret! - Also even if this leans more to the manga side it won't be like all about that story I mean I will be explaining some things.

**Summary: Two years ago Haruno Sakura left the Hidden** **Leaf** **Village**. **Two years later Tsunade-Hokage is holding a tournament for every ninja at least a Chuunin. The specialty about this tournament is that every ninja can join missing Nin or not. Now at the same time as the tournament was issued Haruno Sakura came back.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :sob: Why do you think I this is called Fan fiction?**

* * *

'bleh' thinking

"opps" talking

((Hello)) Authors note

_Two years ago_

She had always cried, to her it was away to let her emotions out. Rather it was for happiness, sorrow, pain but right now at this moment as she lay on the bed sobbing her heart out, it wasn't for happiness or pain, maybe not even sorrow.

Haruno Sakura was lying on her bed crying because of disappointment. 'My chance to show myself, I failed!' thought Sakura as she pressed her head to her pillow so her parents would not hear her sobbing.

Naruto, Kakashi, Gai, TenTen, Neji and her had come back from the mission to save Gaara. They had dropped him back at the Sand village. Everyone was happy but Sakura. She had left early from the party in the Sand Village to come back home and cry. It had been a week ago but it was still in her memory clear as crystal. The day she had failed to attack Itachi when he was vulnerable.

It had been two hours since Sakura had started crying. She had gotten home at 11:00pm and had gone to bed right away at 12:00am and started crying. 'Even with the training from Tsunade-sama I'm still weak! It's not fair!' she said as she got up and went to her window. She leaned out and let a sigh out.

She stopped crying as she looked at the moon. A plan struck her and in a week a smile finally flashed on Sakura's face. "Goodbye Kohna ((I think this is the name but I'm not sure, I was always confused))" she whispered.

**Two days later **

"Tsunade-sama I'm sorry we couldn't find Haruno-san." Said the ninja Tsunade had sent out to find her missing pupil. Naruto stood at the side of Tsunade's desk and frowned. Kakashi and he had visited to see if any news of Sakura was found. When the ninja left Tsunade turned towards her guest.

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to declare her a missing nin if she doesn't appear in 3 days" she told them sadness in her voice. Naruto looked infuriated and Kakashi looked emotionless but if you looked closely he had sadness on his face.

"Then let us find her!" said Naruto very determined. He saw Tsunade nod and marched out of the Hokage's room with Kakashi. But all of them knew that they would never find her and they didn't. So 3 days later Haruno Sakura, the sweet smart girl of the Hidden Leaf Village, was declared a missing nin.

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>_

_>. _

_Two years later_

On the busy streets of the Hidden Leaf Village a single ninja made his way to the office of the Godaima. As he made his way into the office he held a letter from the guards at the gate about the arrivals that Tsunade had requested to know.

"Hokage-sama, I've got a letter from the guards at the gate." he said when he finally reached the office and stood in front of his superior. Not very surprising was it to see Tsunade sleeping on her desk to the ninja. He placed the scroll on her desk that said who had arrived.

Tsunade opened her left eye when she saw her messenger disappear out of the door. She picked up the scroll and opened it. "Naruto is back from his mission, I'm guessing he'll join of course." she mumbled sitting back in her seats.

Her eyes continued to skim the paper finding that the Hidden Sand Village had sent there people already. Her eyes finally rested on a name."Uchiha Sasuke" Tsunade put down the scroll and leaned back onto her chair. She sighed, she remembered the day she announced the tournament. Everyone was in an uproar about letting in **every **ninja.

Flashback!

Everyone wondered why their Hokage had called everybody in the Hidden Leaf Village into a meeting place. Everything was going smooth and most ninja teams where completing jobs faster. Everyone chatted talking excitedly.

"As you guys know I called you hear to tell you something very important." said Tsunade as she stood before them everyone quieted down. "Right at this moment, the other village is telling there ninja's about this too. I am holding a tournament here. You may ask why well it doesn't matter. Anyone can sign up if you are at least a Chuunin. Also the specialty about this tournament is that we will be having some ninja's from no village or some that aren't exactly a village."

The people of Kohna were silent for a moment then they broke out in protests, amazements, and whatever there emotion to what was happening. Tsunade gulped, she knew she was in for a lot of questioning. She slipped away to go back to her office. When she reached there she collapsed in her chair.

!End of Flashback!

She leaned on her desk and closed her eyes. Tsunade hadn't been getting any sleep at night and right now was a perfect time. So leaving the hard work of being the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village she drifted off into Dreamland. Unknown to her in less then 2 hours something absolutely amazing would happen.

A figure clad in a woolen poncho ((Think Hao's poncho thingy)) sat against the tree. The poncho also had a hood that covered the persons face. "Wow, I'm finally back." said the figure it's voice gave away that it was actually a girl.

She stood up and began walking to the gates. She continued even as the guards told her to stop. When the put there arms in front of her to block her was the only time she stopped.

"Who are you? What is your business?" said one of the guards he was the youngest out of the two guards. They eyed her suspiciously not trusting a figure in a poncho. "I have come to join the tournament, I am a missing nin." she told them. The elder guard looked at the younger and nodded stepping aside. They had gotten use to the ninja's coming in. A lot had come today.

The girl just nodded and walked in. She began her walk to the Hokage's office. She knew the Godaima was going to be amazed when she'd come in. She passed the working people down the stairs careful to hide her presence. She luckily didn't get caught as she slipped into the room. A brief smile crossed her face as she saw the great Godaima sleeping on her desk.

The girl walked over and whispered into Tsunade's ear "Wake up! It's time to greet your guest!" The girl drew back and walked back to a seat in front of Tsunade. She sat just as the Hokage's head snapped up. "Who the heck are you!" said Tsunade as she got up; she had been taken by surprise at how the mysterious figure entered without her sensing it.

The girl stood up too. "I'm surprised at you Tsunade-sensei not remembering your star pupil!" said the girl amusement in her voice. Suddenly a great wind past by coming through the windows it blew the papers away and the hood of the poncho. A beautiful face with familiar yet unfamiliar emerald eyes stared at Tsunade. Tsunade could do nothing but gape.

>

>

>

>

>

>

>

**

* * *

**

**Japanese or different words**

**Godaima: I think this refers to the fifth hokage**

**Ruby:** Yeah I finally got unlazy and write this story! (Throws arms in air) Oh yeah if you got confused in the story please tell me! R&R please!


	2. The Fox, The Avenger, and The Flower!

**Chapter 2: The Fox, the Avenger, and the Flower! **

**Ruby: Hey sorry this is late! I haven't been able to update since I was super, super busy! Anyway hope you enjoy! Also thank you for correcting me on my spelling! I usually pay attention to the story plot not the other things. Also about the missing nin thing well I had to make it shorter! It probably takes like 3 years get someone called a missing nin. Also do you guys want Inner Sakura to appear? X-P **

**Disclaimer: throws a fit IT'S NOT FAIR! I WANNA OWN NARUTO AND A NUMBER OF OTHER ANIME/MANGA! **

**

* * *

**

**The Flower**

Sakura smiled slightly at Tsunade-Hokage's surprised. The Godaime recollected her self and fell weakly onto her chair. "Impossible! Utterly impossible!" she said weakly she reached over and touched Sakura's arm. Tsunade muttered a few gibberish like words. 

Sakura sighed and decided to get down to business. She stood up and took off the poncho to reveal a nicely shaped body. She wore a black sleeveless dress, with a yin and yang sign on her chest. It came to her ankle's and had slit's all the way to her mid thigh. Her hair was done in a long braid which reached her knees. She looked absolutely stunning. She looked really different from when she was 12 or 15 ((A/N Alright this is one of those manga moments. When she went to go save Gaara with Naruto they where both 15 at that moment)) yet she still looked as fragile as she was before.

Tsunade didn't seem surprised she had always known that Sakura would grow to become a beautiful lady. "So why exactly have you returned to the village?" Tsunade said leaning back in her seat knowing that whatever it was to get Sakura back into the village she blessed it.

"I want to join the tournament!" smiled Sakura as she leaned onto the desk her hands folded together and her arms stretched out onto the desk. Tsunade automatically frowned. She didn't think she liked the reason Sakura came anymore.

S

A

K

U

R

A

H

A

R

U

N

O

* * *

**The Fox**

The Ramen shop was a very loud place at this very moment because the self proclaimed future hokage Uzumaki Naruto. He had grown into a handsomeguy,his looked so much like thefourth hokage most people mistaked him for the Sandaime.He had came back from a B classed mission and was know eating and bragging to all the genins who eagerly listened.

"Well the guys tried to come out at me but I was like 'Yeah right you bastards! I'll take you all on!' and they where stupid enough to attack! So I was like shurikan here and maybe over there and ram! I won and got the scroll!" bragged Naruto to a couple of Genins who hung on his every word. Naruto saw something at the edge of his eye, he hurriedly slurped up his Ramen and said goodbye. He then dashed out of the place, the manager didn't even both to go yell at him. He knew that Naruto would come back and pay later.

Naruto jogged over to who he knew would be only oneperson, Gaara of the sand. He had kept in touch with him but they hadn't seen eachother for about a year. "Hey Gaara!" he yelled coming out from behind him and slapping him on the shoulder, but automatically a sand barior rose. The shield went down when Gaara turned around. He had defintley turned handsomer ((A/N cough:morelikehotter:cough))he had also grown taller. He defintely could turn quite a few heads and it was definetly not because he was dangerous or the Kazekage.

Naruto noticed Gaara was looking around fairly nervously. This surprised him Gaara had always been cold and unfeeling showing his feelings in...odd ways. "Hey what's wrong?" he said as he too began looking around. Gaara created a sand barrier with only one side open which was the one that was infront of Naruto. "Nothing, Nothing is wrong." he said coldly.

"Uh dude you've got your barrier up what are you so-" he was interuppted with a loud bang. Gaara looked automatically alert. Naruto looked around and saw Temari and Kankoru following a blackish purple blur. The blur ran past him and crashed onto a frowning Gaara. "HELLO DOLLY-KOISHII!" the blur said, through it was not a blur anymore. Instead it appeared a pretty girl with shoulder length black hair with a hint of purple put into two pigtails. Her eyes where cold grape purple.((A/N More info in Author's profile!))

"Hello Gichi" Gaara said coldly but he sounded very very annoyed. Temari and Kankoru looked slightly nervious as if they were going to get in trouble and by the look of the glare he was giving Temari and Kankoru they were. "These silly people said you left! But Gichi-chan knew you were here!" Gichi said attaching herself to his arm. Naruto looked surprised. 'If he doesn't like her why doesn't he just push her out with the sand?' he thought.

Naruto looked over at Temari and Kankoru, he had seen them a lot of times around the village so he knew them pretty well, confused. "Uh Naruto I would like you to meet Gichi the daughter of Conyo Lea, the one who gets the water for our village, and Gichi I'd like you to meet Uzumaki Naruto a jounin ninja." Kankorou said nervously. Gichi unhooked her arm from Gaara's and walked over. Naruto saw Temari mouth the words 'Sorry, she refused to believe us!' to Gaara.

"Hm, aren't you the self proclaimed future hokage!" she said hyperly with a smile on her face. Something about this made Naruto seem nervous but he pushed it away and smiled. "YEP YOUR TALKEN' TO THE FUTURE HOKAGE! NOT A SELF PROCLAIMED ONE!" he yelled shooting a fist into the air. Gichi smiled "Good because if you didn't have spunk. I won't let you near **_my_** dolly." she said coldly with a sweet smile. Naruto sweatdropped and gulped. Some how he knew that this girl was gonna be trouble. He decided to talk to Gaara later.

"Hey I'll see you guys later! I've gotta go visit the ramen shop again!" he said before zooming off. Gichi smirked and attached herself to Gaara's arm. She looked up at him and smiled a very cold smile. "Good he's past the test now let's go buy me things shall we!" she said dragging him with her. Temari and Kankorou followed wincing when they saw Gaara's cold I'm-going-to-kill-you-in-the-most-painful-way-possible glare.

Meanwhile Naruto had ran blindly to the ramen shop and had crashed into a poor bystander but when he was pushed off he was met with the stunned face of Uchiha Sasuke.

N

A

R

U

T

O

U

Z

U

M

A

K

I

* * *

**The Avenger**

Uchiha Sasuke had grown. That was obvious, his black hair was grown a little longer and he had grown taller. His onyx eyes where as emotionless as before. He walked down the streets to the old Uchiha Manor which was still kept perfectly. He wore the Sound headband, so everyone kept out of his way as he entered the mansion. The people who where cleaning it immeditaly decided it was best for there health to work somewhere else.

He walked to a room and slid the shojo open and entered the room was dark and Kabuto was sitting at a desk. In the middle sat a chair and who occupied was what made the chair so special. Orochimaru sat on the chair. He had a new body of course since Sasuke wasn't ready yet, he still needed to train a bit more. "You called me?" Sasuke said coldly as he leaned against the door a bit.

"Ah, yes did you sign up for the tournament?" he said smirking/smiling at the boy before him. Sasuke nodded and was about to turn around when Kabuto stopped him. "Watch out for your old teamates." Kabuto said without looking up from his work. Sasuke glared and kept on walking. 'Whats to watch out for? They are weaklings' he thought as he continued to walk around the leaf village.

Luckily the sound village was counted as a non missing nin village so he didn't have to fight in the extra missing nin tournement. All missing nins to prove they are strong enough where required to fight against a Chuunin ninjas and see how many they could take. You only had to take on two to pass it and fight in the tournament. Sasuke had almost said he was a missing nin just because he felt like fighting but he knew Orochimaru would disaprove of wasting chakra.

He kept on walking, ignoring the staring people. He looked up and saw he was at the Ramen shop((A/N --;; help me I forgot what the place was called))that team 7 use to hang out at after practice. Sasuke was about to leave when he heard a strange noise he looked over and saw a blond blur knock into him. When he pushed the person off, he was met with the shocked face of Uzumaki Naruto.

S

A

S

U

K

E

U

C

H

I

H

A

* * *

**Japanese words:**

**Godaime: Fifth hokage**

**Koishii: Lover or love**

**Ruby: Well that's all for now :giggles: So anyone interested in how come Gaara can't just push Gichi away? Or what's going to happen with Sakura and Tsunade, and if she does get the approavel how will she handle the missing nin test? How 'bout whats gonna happen when the avenger and the fox meet? **

**TBC...**


	3. Reunion Of Team 7

_**Chapter 3: The Missing Nin Test! **_

_**Ruby-Chan: Dodging stones from reviewers: Opps I guess this kind of took me a long time to update, ne? Anyway here's the next installment of "Eternal Flowers"! Enjoy! **_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did then I'd also own every anime and: thinks: The land of Cookies! -

-----------------------------------------

-----------------------------------

-----------------------

---------------

-----------

-------

* * *

Sakura walked down the path of Cherry Blossoms humming. It was early spring so not all the cherry blossoms were out yet. She pushed back an extra stray of pink hair. Over the years it had actually lightened from the cotton candy pink to a lighter whitish pink shade. It now resembled a cherry blossom more, yet the bottom were a dark colored pink. Sakura still took pride in her hair obviously but she wasn't of a girly girl that much anymore. Anyway back on to the actual subject, Sakura was quite the happy camper or ninja. She had managed to convince Tsunade to let her in to the tournament. 

"_Yeah but that's only 'cause you manipulated her! HOW CAN WE SHARE THE SAME MIND! I AM THE MORE HONORABLE ONE NOW!" _piped the inner voice of none other then Inner Sakura. Her eyes flamed with disgust and hatred. Sakura inwardly glared.

"Shut it, how are we going to work out things by standing around doing nothing. Sides get use to it, if we are to save the village we will have to manipulate lie and a whole lot of other things too." she mumbled to her self picking up the habit she had wanted to drop. That was talking back to her Inner self. It encouraged the other Sakura more.

Luckily Inner Sakura decided it was time to give Sakura the silent treatment causing things to remain silent again. She sighed in relief and kept walking humming slightly. Suddenly she leaped backward, a cat came running towards the path. She heard rustling and loud voices. She searched around eyeing things slowly reaching for her kunai that was hidden on her thigh.

"COME BACK YOU DAMN CAT!" screamed a young boy as he jumped in to the path. For a minute Sakura seemed to see Naruto. Then she refocused to see someone else. It kind of looked like Naruto with the messy blond hair and orange outfit but no this one was taller and his outfit looked way more fashionable then Naruto's.

"Nakabe, you idiot you scared of the kitty." came the cold voice of young boy. Sakura's heart raced as she saw a dark head leap to the ground next to the Nakabe boy. Sasuke? No this one wore a different clothes and his hair was had a purple tint and was cut the wrong way. She was about to open her mouth when she felt a flash on her side. She turned fast to see a young girl, Sakura had to double take to make sure it wasn't her. No this girl had red hair and she wore headphones.

"Nakabe-kun, Kouji-kun I think you scared the lady." The girl giggled looking at Sakura. Sakura looked at her hands and saw the camera, dully it clicked in her mind that the girl had taken a photo of her.

"Hana-Chan weren't you suppose to be with Kakashi-sensei?" Nakabe said eyeing her strangely. ((A/N Okay these three characters are from my sister's story "Team 7: New Generation". It's not out yet but you can probably check her profile for more about them. They will be appearing often but they will be more of minor characters. Also in my sister's story it's a bit different! Sakura is there teacher! Anyway back to the story, ne?))

"Kakashi? Do you guys mean Hatake Kakashi?" Sakura suddenly questioned shocked. "Don't tell me these guys are...Kakashi's new students!" she thought stunned.

"Of course we do! Who are you?" Hana clucked smiling and taking another photo of her two teammates. They glared at her and she sent them a sweet smile. It took Sakura a moment to collect her thoughts.

"Oh" was all she croaked confused on what to say. Suddenly she felt a presence appear and right behind Kouji and Nakabe was the sharingan user himself. Hatake Kakashi.

"You guys should be chasing the cat. What are you doing?" He asked looking down at them but slowly he followed there gaze and his eyes (or eye: snicker :)

"Um, hello Kakashi-sensei. I see you have a new team." Sakura commented a bit nervous. It was a very awkward situation she was in at the moment.

"So your back..." was all he said to hear staring at her as she began to feel uncomfortable.

"HEY I KNOW WHO THE BABE IS!" Nakabe suddenly said jumping up and down slightly stupidly. Hana and Kouji looked at him questionably.

"AREN'T YA HARUNO SAKURA! YOUR NARUTO-SAMA'S MISSING NIN GIRL TEAMATE!" he yelled pointing at her. Even if Sakura was nervous, she still sweat dropped. "Naruto-sama?" she thought quite creeped out.

"_Well it would make sense, I mean look at him. That is another Naruto waiting to happen."_ commented Inner Sakura sweat dropping as well. Sakura didn't reply this time. So Inner Sakura kept trying to convince her to smack him or something because the kid was acting annoying.

"Well since Kakashi-sensei isn't doing nothing but staring at her, I'll introduce us, ne? Hi I'm Suou Hana!" the chipper Hana said and she pointed to Nakabe. "This idiot is Kamagi Nakabe, he's interesting but can be really stupid but sometimes he's good in a fight!" then she pointed to Kouji. "This is Chikara Kouji, he's really mean and he's like an ice box. The good point is he's really good at fighting but doesn't know themeaning of the word "teammate" most of the time!"

By now her teammates were glaring at her angrily, ready to pounce on her. Kakashi coughed a little yet you could tell it was a cover up for a laugh. Sakura couldn't help it a giggle escaped. Hana just gave a sweet smile and stared innocently. After a while her giggle fit died down and she gave a weak smile to Kakashi.

"Interesting team you have now, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said and Kakashi nodded. An understanding past between them. Kakashi was going to talk to her later but right now wasn't the time.

"Come on if you were Naruto-san's teammate that means you were Kakashi-sensei's pupil as well! Let's celebrate the reunion!" Hana cheered. Nakabe soon stopped glaring and cheered as well.

"Yeah! Let's go to Ichikara! Ramen! Ramen!" he cheered as Hana joined in. Kouji looked away mumbling about idiots. Kakashi looked at Sakura and she just smiled and nodded. They headed down the path with Hana and Nakabe cheering for Ramen.

-----------------------------------

------------------------

--------------

---------

--------

-------

-------

-----------------------

---------------------------------------------

" Sasuke." Naruto said through gritted teeth as he looked at his teammate. They stood in front of Ichikara glaring at each other. Sasuke growled lowly glaring at him. Naruto matched the glare. The both could not forget the confrontation that happened a year ago. A confrontation that had left Naruto wounded in his left leg and Sasuke in his right hand. No one knew what actually happened. All they knew was that Naruto, who was hurting from Sakura's leaving, had gone on a mission to bring Sasuke back. He thought this would bring Sakura back. Instead he had limped back to the Konoha village with a bloody leg and refused to get treatment or talk to anyone except Tsunade. Only Tsunade knew what had happened between those two.

"Naruto, looks like you're still getting your daily ramen vitamins. Dobe." he replied coldly staring at him. He took in the site of Naruto, who wore tighter orange pants and an orange vest over a white t-shirt. He frowned and silently made the joke to himself that Naruto still dressed in the dark.

Meanwhile Naruto took in the site of Sasuke. He had let his hair grow longer still. He wore a type of samurai outfit except it was all dark blue. He also had a kodachi on his side hip.He wore the Sound Headband on his forehead pushing up some of his hair. His cool onyx eyes bore into his own light blue eyes. Naruto had to control his temper as he could feel the Kyuubi just waiting to burst out.

The people around them felt the tension and were staring at them. Whispers ran through the growingcrowd that was gathering as they recognized the two young men. People whispered about how they would fight. Some whispered that they would try to kill each other straight outward. Even some people began to bet on who would win or die. Naruto and Sasuke were pretty obvious to the stares and whispers. Instead Sasuke placed a hand on his kodachi growling. Naruto reached in side of his vest for his kunai's and shruikens.

Suddenly they took off; even some of the ninjas in the crowd couldn't see them. All they heard was a 'Whoosh' and a 'Cling'. Suddenly the orange and blue blur stopped. Naruto stood in Sasuke's old spot and vice versa. They glared at each other and Naruto threw kunai's and disappeared suddenly. Sasuke blocked it with his kodachi and Naruto appeared behind him throwing a shruikens. Sasuke's body dissolved into a puddle of water.

"Still an amateur Naruto." Sasuke breathed behind him slashing his sword. To his surprise Naruto disappeared in a pop of smoke and another Naruto stood there with symbols for his Kage Buushin attack. Sasuke realized when that when they had jumped at each other Naruto wasn't trying to attack he was using a distraction.

"Not as much as before. KAGE BUUSHIN!" Naruto yelled separating himself into 4 Naruto's. Sasuke frowned and made a quick hand symbol and positioned his sword. One of the Naruto's jumped at him the other's surrounded the original Naruto. Sasuke readied his kodachi and the copy Naruto attacked him and to his when Sasuke slashed his sword a spurt of fire came out. Sasuke hurried and destroyed the other 3 he was about to attack Naruto when he was forced to block. Naruto had used Ragnorak ((A/N Okay Sorry again I forgot how to spell it! GOMEN!)) And it broke the sword in two but not with out burning his sword.

"I liked that sword." was all Sasuke uttered grimly. Naruto licked his hand and used his other hand to form the same attack. Sasuke's eyes widened but he began countering with his own attack. He made did a hand symbol and began widening his arms until a giant fire ball was between there palms. Many people backed away afraid suddenly by the two powerful ninjas. They began running to each other not considering the consequences, that they might hurt innocent people. Maybe even kill a few, all that was in their minds was the urge to kill each other.

People closed there eyes afraid but it never came. The big explosion never came they looked and gaped. Between the two was a two kunai's that had slashed both of their powerful attacks. Naruto and Sasuke looked angrily at what had happened. The crowd parted suddenly on the right side. It was the side that the kunai's had come from. Naruto's glare suddenly stopped, Sasuke's eyes narrowed instead until they were glittery pieces of onyx.

There in front of Nakabe, Kouji, Hana and Kakashi stood a glaring Sakura. The wind suddenly came angrily ruffling her hair. She stared at them with icy anger. Her sea foam eyes darkened into a light emerald color. She walked up to them slowly with carefully placed steps.Her eyes began tobe hooded by her pink bangs.

"Saku-" Naruto was cut ofsharply. A smack on the cheekwaswhat shut him up. Even Sasuke was amazed because he toohadbeen slapped angrily. The twohadn't even seen her handsmove.

"How dare you! Do you knowwhat your petty fightcould have done! THERE ARE CHILDREN IN THIS CROWD! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED THEM YOU BASTARDS!" shescreamed thelast part her face shooting upward glittering dangerously.

**_It seems theLegendary Team 7has been reunited but will they put in anger and sadness or maybe friendship again?_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**--------------------------------------------**_

_**------------------------------**_

**_-----------------_**

**_--------_**

**_---_**

_**

* * *

**__**Ruby-Chan: Hello Minna-san! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!I also hope I did well on the fighting scene because I'm not good at those! Also in the next chapter you get to see a lot more fighting and a lot more angst with our lovely Team 7. So stay tuned because you have to find out the answer's to these interesting questions. **_

_**1. Why is Sakura-Chan back? **_

_**2. What is she up too? **_

_**3. What really happened 1 year ago on that quiet night? **_

_**4. And most of all will the story of the Legendary Team 7 end happily or will it end with pain and death? **_

_**Stay Tuned! Hopefully you'll like this chapter and decide to read the next! **_


	4. The Changing Wind

**_Chapter 4: The Changing Wind_**

**__**

永遠の花: Eternal Flowers

**_By Ruby-chan_**

Ruby: Hey Minna-sama! Been a long time, neh? Hopefully you guys will still like reading this so please and review! Ah, all the new episodes and chapters leave confused on how I should write my stories now so I'm going to try a incorprate what is happening in the actual manga into the story.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto this would actually be an OAV. T.T

--------------------------------------

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

-----------------------------------------

A tense silence settled over the group. Not one on looker dared look away. The air seem to crackle around them all. Slowly Sakura drew her self up. Everyone waited to see what happened next, what would Haruno Sakura do. However it was not Sakura who moved but Sasuke. Making a quick motion with his hands he through a kunai at her.

Flipping back wards she dodged it but it was sent towards Naruto. He dodged it and it lodged itself in a tree which blew up. A bit of the chunks landed knew the crowd who jumped back. Sakura let out an infuriated growl and aimed a kick at her ex firey teammate. Sasuke held up his arm to block the attack however he found that Sakura was stronger so he quickly jumped back.

Naruto stood confused a second before he jumped towards Sasuke who just through three shurikens at him. He dodged them but they went flying back. So he through three to meet them. Then ran towards Sasuke with an angrily clenched fist. He was surprised however to find Sakura grabbing his fist and flipping him onto his back. Upside down he saw Sasuke's surprised face as a shadow copy, or what Naruto thought was one, flip Sasuke onto his back. The infuriated man swung his foot under Sakura who fell. She caught her self on her forearms and rolled to her feet.

"This is incredibly stupid." Sakura said through gritted teeth. Her hair was messed up a little and her skirt had a tear. She turned away hiding her eyes underneath her hair again.

"Aa, Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed when he realized that Sakura was to leave soon. Sasuke had a poker face on but his eyes followed Sakura with irritation. Sakura ignored the boy and the cold eyes. Instead she walked towards Nakabe and Kouji who parted and looked at her with an amazed expression as she began walking back from where she had came. No one spoke for a minute as Sakura left.

"Oi Nakabe, Kouji, Kakashi-sensei. Why the hell are we here let's go that way? Well I'm going at least! Bye Bye!" Hana exclaimed suddenly excited as she waved at the group of people and the two dumbstruck men that had been fighting. The rest of Team 7 looked at each other and then at Hana's back as she ran towards Sakura.

"Yeah, what the hell are we waiting for? Let's go!" Nakabe yelled and ran after the two girls, not wanting to be left behind Kouji followed after.

Back at the group of people and the two boys a dark cloud hung over them. The on lookers turned there attention back to the two boys. "The hell you looking at." Sasuke suddenly growled.

The group laughed nervously and ran back to there daily duties. "Hmph." Naruto said (A/N: Uh, yeah I don't know what to put so... hehehe awkward!) The two boys glared at each other, a crackle of lighting appeared. Then Sasuke broke it of and turned away. He began to walk back the way he came.

"Where the hell you think your going?" Naruto growled, Sasuke "Hned" and continued walking. "Yeah! You better start walking!"

So Sasuke did and soon disappeared from view. Naruto stomped on the ground and stared angrily at the floor, soon he grew hungry. He stomped over and flung the curtains of Ichikaru apart. "Ah, Naruto-kun so-" the owner began but he stoped when he was met with a glare.

"TWENTY MISO RAMEN!" Naruto yelled and the owner sweatdropped and dragged his daughter to help him. When they pushed the ramen in front of him he hungrily ate fast. The father and daughter sweat dropped and backed away.

"Yo, Naruto you're scaring them." Kakashi whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto gasped unfortunately sucking the unchewed noodles into his throat. He spurted and grabbed the bowl downing the soup inside of it.

"Don't do that!" he yelled coughing. Kakashi just held up his head in an insincere apoligic way.

"You know that was an incredibly stupid way to greet your teammates." Kakashi said tapping his fingers on the counter. Naruto answered with an angry slurp.

"I'm surprised before you would have ran after Sakura but I'm guessing that fight with..." he was aruptedly interrupted by Naruto slamming his chopsticks on the table.

"Hey **oyaji**, I'm not that hungry anymore. I'll be back later to pay." Naruto shouted angrily turning away to leave. Kakashi sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Kakashi," Naruto said lifting the cloth that marked the entrance and exit. The grey haired men looked up. "don't mention that bastards name to me ever again." and with that the orange clad man was gone.

"He's changed, and I don't think it's for the better." said the owner as he picked up the half uneaten ramen bowl.

"He's experienced the feeling of betrayel, _twice_ from the people he had grown to trust with his life. He's a young man lost in his own pain." Kakashi answered with a sigh. He slapped a 500 yen coin for Naruto's ramen and turned to leave.

"Do you think he'll find his way again?" asked the owner's daughter softly.

"Only time will tell." Kakashi said sighing.

* * *

"Your incredibly strong. How'd you get that strong? Why did you walk away? You could have won!" Nakabe questioned as he matched Sakura's long fury filled strides. 

"They weren't showing all of there strength. Ne, Haruno-san?" Hana asked with an amused glint in her eye. Sakura sighed finally stopping. These kids weren't about to let her get any peace any time soon. Especially the one behind her that was staring at her with a mix of interest and tenseness.

"No, your right Hana-chan. They're probably a lot stronger then me, **_still_**." Sakura said looking upwards. Fluffy clouds were over head. Light spilled through the branches of the Cherry Blossom trees. A soft draft ruffled through the trees taking with it a set of cherry blossoms.

"The man with the dark hair. His name is Uchiha Sasuke isn't it. I heard he's powerful." Kouji stated behind them. Sakura turned with narrowed eyes. She reconized that look.

"So who exactly do you want revenge against?" Sakura asked looking straight into the younger boys eyes. They narrowed as well with a look of anger.

"None of your business." Kouji said angrily. Nakabe looked between the elder woman and his teammate. Hana's glasses flashed hiding her eyes.

"Hey weren't we going to get ramen?" Nakabe whined breaking the tenseness. Kouji looked at him with disgust and Hana giggled. Sakura sweat dropped and shook her head.

"You really are like Naruto." Sakura mumbled rolling her eyes. However the grabbing of her hands and the sparkling eyes threw her off.

"Really! Naruto**-sama** is my idol!" Nakabe said with sparkling eyes that reminded her way to much off Lee.

3

2

1

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Sakura yelled tearing her hands away and sweat dropping.

"What? Naruto-sama is the greatest!" Nakabe said defensivly frowning. By now Hana was laughing so hard her petit body was shaking violently and Kouji was looking away with utter disgust.

"I see Nakabe's idol has been revealed." Kakashi laughed as he strolled into the scene. Sakura had face faulted when Nakabe striked a poise.

"Naruto-sama will be the best Hokage ever and I'll be his right hand man." Nakabe said a giant Naruto flag behind him. A sweat drop fell on the group, except for Hana who had fell on the ground laughing.

"Please say he's joking." Sakura said half afraid of the answer. Kouji and Hana, who Kouji had picked up from the ground, had walked over and we're trying to destroy Nakabe's flag of Naruto.

"I wish he was." Kakashi said smiling however he opened his eye and looked over at Sakura seriously.

"I heard you're here for the tournament." he stated watching his Kouji and Nakabe argue over the trampled flag and Hana taking pictures.

"You heard right." Sakura answered sweat dropping as Kouji and Nakabe turned on Hana who ran around them taking pictures.

"Why?" Kakashi asked looking over. It striked him how he no longer had to look down and the pink haired girl. Instead she was his height and stood tall. The awkward love sick girl had disappeared into a beautiful young lady. He felt almost regret to see his students grown.

"I have my reasons. Do you trust me Kakashi?" Sakura said turning towards him fully. He looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Because I need your help." she said softly with a smile filled with bitterness. She turned back towards the students.

"Ne, Kakashi-sensei. Didn't we have to fight against Nara-sensei's team today?" Hana called as she stuffed her camera in her shirt. The boys glared at her.

"As in Nara Shikamaru?" Sakura exclaimed suddenly.

"Yes, I believe Ino, and Chouji will be present as well. Shall we go? Are you coming along Sakura?" Kakashi said and they exchanged looks.

"Yeah, it'll be great to see old friends again." Sakura said with a sad smile. The three young students looked with interest. They themselves exchanged looks.

"Well! IKU!" Nakabe yelled leading the way. His teammates followed after. They went down the road of the Cherry Blossoms towards the battle grounds. None on them seemed to notice a bluish black haired man leaning against a cherry blossom tree.

* * *

"I heard your trip around the village was eventful." Orochimaru said smirking as he sat in the chair with a smile. 

"Shut up and get out of that form it's irritating, Hikabi." Sasuke muttered throwing his broken sword towards him. Orochimaru's body suddenly shifted and in it's place was a young boy no older then 12. Blond hair fell around an angelic face with large sky blue eyes. He wore a white yukata. An evil grin ruined his angelic face.

"Where are the others?" Sasuke said running a hand through his hair and sitting on a chair in front of the younger boy. He glared at the younger boy.

"Searching for the Akatsuki members rumored to be here." Hikabi said smiling. Sasuke nodded satsified as he threw his head back.

"Hey Sasuke-sama, why am I to be in Orochimaru**-baka's** form?" Hikabi said his smile not breaking even as the kunai flew past his face.

"Because I want Tsunade believe that he's still alive. KABUTO!" Sasuke growled glaring at Hikabi. Kabuto appeared leaning against the door frame.

"Yes?" he answered with a rise of his eyebrow.

"Call the others back." Sasuke ordered standing up. The white haired man nodded a flash over his glasses. A moment later he was gone.

"Hikabi I want you to change into this person and go to the training fields. If you see this girl tie her up and hide her until your finished and I call you back." Sasuke ordered as he threw a picture at the blond haired boy. He caught it easily and peered at it.

"Cute, Hyuuga Kakade isn't it?" He asked closing his eyes. In a flash he had changed into a young girl with lavender eyes. He stood to leave giving Sasuke a cute grin.

"Hikabi," Sasuke called as the girl was about to leave. "There might be a pink haired woman there. Beware of her."

"Don't worry, I'm never caught." He said smiling as he disappeared. Sasuke snorted, the boy was to over confident.

He walked to a refrigerator located in the corner and pulled out a drink for himself. He downed all of it in one sip and turned. He allowed himself a small wince as he felt a twing in his back. Those two weaklings had grown but he was sure that he was still stronger. They were dangerous of course.

Not just physically though.

* * *

Normally when you haven't seen your close friend for two years your estatic and if your a girl you usually break into tears. Unfortunately Ino wasn't normal and the circumstances weren't normal. So instead of greeting her friend the first thing the blond haired woman did when she saw her old friend was throw all the kunai's in her hand at her. Unfortunately for Sakura she had ten kunai's and they were all very sharp. 

With out even thinking Sakura grabbed Kouji and Nakabe who were near and in the way of the kunai's and jumped back wards diagonally. The kunai's lodged itself in the ground. She threw the confused boys at Kakashi who caught them by the back of there shirts. She jumped forward and flipped over a young confused girl. Her feet barly touched the ground when she had to block a flying kick. She grabbed the foot and twisted it. She had to let go when another foot came flying at her.

She jumped backwards and dodged the shurikens that came at her. Doing a quick replacement jutsu combined with a shadow jutsu she swung up behind Ino and with her clone tried to hold her down. Unfortunately the blond had done a shadow jutsu and the shadow disappeared in to smoke as the real Ino tackled Sakura who threw both clones at her.

"**Hanabira no Koodori!"** Sakura called her hands motioning into a quick jutsu. The people who had been watching the fight gasped. The petals of the cherry blossom trees fell away and whipped around Sakura and Ino. For a brief moment knew what happened. Suddenly the petals disappeared back into the trees as if they were never gone.

Sakura stood holding Ino's arm and pinning her blond haired friend to the ground with gritted teeth. The blond thrashed around trying to get away. She tried to kick her way out of Sakura's iron like grip. The pink haired woman gritted her teeth and endured it with a frown.

"You bitch let me go!" Ino shouted as tears stung her eyes. "TWO YEARS! TWO YEARS! YOUR GONE AND SUDDENLY YOU WALK INTO THE TRAINING GROUNDS LIKE YOUR ABOUT TO BE WELCOMED! I'LL SHOW YOU WELCOMED! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Ino calm down, shhhhhh. Your embarrssing yourself, **buta**." Sakura replied softly and then as most girls do the blond actually did break into loud sobs. Sakura unpinned her and the blond threw herself at her.

"Your really back you stupid forehead girl." Ino sobbed hugging her tightly.

Sakura sat back on her heels as her blond haired friend hugged her. Her hair covered her eyes as a sigh escaped her lips. The blond was wailing and everyone at the training grounds were staring at them in wonderment. Her hair fell away and she looked up at the sky. It had been a very long two years and the blond was right. Did she really expect to be greeted back that easily?

"I'm back **buta no baka**." Sakura said sighing and closing her eyes.

* * *

"Your brother's here." Kisame smirked as he stood next to Itachi who overlooked the village. They stood on the Hokage's head. Itachi just stared blankly. 

"We are here for the Kyuubi." was all Itachi answered as he peered at the tree next to them.

"Can I kill him?" Kisame asked his smirk growing.

"I don't care." Itachi said and that was all that the shark man needed before he took off into the trees to attack the unfortunate man Sasuke had assigned to watch the two.

His scream filled the air as Itachi walked down the path towards the village.

* * *

Ahhh, I actually finished it! It's been a year and 4 monthes? I AM SO SORRY! I knew I had many reviewers but I stupidly didn't try and update! I hope I still have readers! Anyway up next is Sakura's fight to get into the tournament and more fighting. Sorry if this chapter is short! 

8,8,8,8,8,8,8,8,8,8,8,8,8

MATTA!

It's japanese lesson time with Sakura-chan!

Sakura: Hai, Hai! Today I'm your sensei! Ruby-chama used a lot of japanese and some of you might not be able to understand so I'm here to explain!

Readers: Hai!

Sakura::points to the board:: Okay here are the meanings!

**Oyaji:** It's a way to say old man.

**-sama:** This is a suffix to show great respect

**-baka:** Example: Orochimaru-baka, it pretty much means Hikabi is calling him Stupid Orochimaru.

**Hanabira no Koodori:** This is a jutsu that Sakura learned from her **himitsu sensei**. It translates into Dance of the Petals.

Readers: Ahh, cool. Wait what does Himitsu Sensei mean?

Sakura: Well it translates into Secret Teacher. You'll learn who that person is eventually! Well **Kaisan** (Class adjorned)

Readers: HAI!

TBC...


	5. An Illusion

**_Chapter 5: An Illusion_**

**_永遠の花: Eternal Flowers _**

**_By Ruby-chan_**

**A/N:** Hey, does anyone really read these? Personally, I try to skim over these and get to the good stuff, which is the story. I mean the Author's Notes are important but personally, I want to read the story and then review and yes, this is my desperate attempt to babble so to distract you from the fact I have not wrote anything for the past five months. Anyway, honestly I was thinking about discontinuing this and _Weak_ because I was unsure of how to go because I was thinking of how to add what is happening in the manga in here. The thought is still in my mind but I am thinking I can pull this story through. I am hoping to at least.

**Disclaimer:** I wish I could skip this but I do not feel like being sued, at least this week. I do not own Naruto, like every Narutard (man these fans are coming up with everything) I wish I did though.

Well enjoy the story! Sorry for the delay!

* * *

"You're a lot stronger Ino. I was surprised at your speed. Then again I think I'm more surprised at the young ones over there. Shikamaru has a great team over there but Kouji and Nakabe are good though Hana looks bored." Sakura commented as she leaned against the large trunk of the overshadowing tree. It shielded them from the hot sun and allowed a cool, dry breeze to ruffle past them. Her and Ino sat comfortably under the tree with the other instructors a few meters away under there own trees. Kakashi and Shikamaru were holding small talk. Clinks of metal and grunts came from the dirt field as young shinobi fought against each other.

"No, not really. I haven't gotten that much stronger at least compared to you. I'm strong enough to know when someone is holding back and when they are stronger then me." Ino replied watching as her own younger cousin Hoshi threw Nakabe to the ground for the umpteenth time. Hoshi was a spitting image of her when she was younger. She had the same blond hair but in a bun with the same gorgeous blue eyes. She wore a purple sleeveless shirt that stopped above her belly button with blue shorts. To add effect she wore bandages from her knees down until they disappeared into her purple ankle boots. However, unlike her Hoshi trained hard and prided herself on being the best kunochi in her grade.

"No, you've definitely gotten stronger. Most people wouldn't have been able to tell the difference between a person holding back and a person at their same level. Whose the blond girl who looks like you?" Sakura questioned as she crossed her arms and watched as a young boy with messy brown hair and dark black eyes lazily dodged Kouji's kicks.

"The blond is Hoshi-chan. You remember my little cousin? She's all grown up know. That boy with brown hair who Kouji is trying to fight is Shikamaru's little brother Myouji. Then the chubby boy who is trying to fight with Hana is Chouji's relative though I don't know how. His name is Daijou." Ino replied as she pointed at each respective person. Myouji was a tall lanky boy who wore a loose sleeveless brown shirt with a fishnet over it. For pants he wore green trousers and brown boots. He easily dodged the punches and kicks Kouji was sending him causing the black haired boy to become more and more irritated.

Hana was casually dodging the slow attacks from the chubby boy she was facing. In fact they were holding a conversation as they fought. From what the wind carried over they pieced together they were talking about the new restaurant that was opening over near the Hokage Tower. She was a rather versatile youth and was easily dodging the slow attacks but not pushing to take the fight any further content with being attacked and dodging. The chubby youth was dark haired with slightly squinty eyes. He wore a band around his head and a loose green** Gi**. Underneath was a white shirt and white trousers. He was ordinary looking but his punches indicated by the deep cracks in the ground were powerful.

"Eh? Hoshi-chan! That's really surprising! Last time I saw her, she was just a stuck up mirror image of her elder cousin in a ten year old form!" Sakura joked playfully as she watched Hana do an impressive back flip right into the middle of Hoshi and Nakabe's sparring.

"Oh be quite, big forehead." Ino said staring off into the distance her eyes seemed unfocused as she stared at the sparring fields. Sakura looked over at her from the corner of her eye and wondered at the difference of two years. Ino was now taller, a little over her own height. She was a gorgeous woman with gold locks put up in a high ponytail. Thick lashes surrounded clear blue eyes and a sleeveless turtleneck purple shirt accented her body. The sleeves were fish nets that traveled to her fingertips into fingerless gloves. Her bottom consisted of a dark purple skort with knee length boots on. In two years, she had jumped from an awakening woman into a full-fledged woman. In the past five years, she had grown up perfectly. Sakura could tell from just sparring with her for a little bit that she was stronger.

"A-a-ano, H-h-haruno-san, Y-y-amanaka-san. Kurenai-sensei wants to see if you want to watch us spare." squeaked a voice near them. The last part was rushed whilst the first was stuttered horribly. For a second Sakura was expecting to see the always anxious Hyuuga Heiress. Instead she met the stare of a cute young girl with similar eye features. The girl was short with black hair in two pigtails. She wore large glasses that slightly overshadowed her lavender eyes. Her clothes consisted of a large white sweater over matching white shorts. She twitched as under the gazes of the two women.

"Eh, you're Hyuuga Kakade?" Ino said as she straightened up and stared at the young girl. She nodded in a nervous manner. Sakura raised her gaze and looked over to see two young boys standing near the still beautiful and young looking Kurenai. They gazed over interested at Sakura who gave the elder shinobi a wide smile. The illusionist answered with a small smile of her own and an acknowledgment nod.

"That's so cool. Let's watch Ino!" Sakura said cheerfully as she unfolded her arms and placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. The younger girl smiled shyly up.

"It's been a long time Haruno Sakura. I see you've been reacquainted with Yamanaka-san." Kurenai said when they came over. She was still as beautiful as always with a cool air around her.

"It has been, you look well Kurenai-sensei. I see you have a new team now. What's happened to the original one?" Sakura questioned curious.

"Ah, well Hinata, Shino and Kiba are know a three man team. They complete some very difficult missions. I've chosen to stay as a teacher though. You've met Kakade, Hinata's relative. This sleepy boy is Nekowara Ookai and the boy currently mumbling to himself is Aburame Shinji." Kurenai replied as she placed her hands on the two boys.

Ookai was a droopy looking boy. He had messy black hair and drooping grey eyes. He wore a hooded grey jacket with his hands inside the pockets. His head leaned forward as he sighed. He wore dark brown pants that were tight and had bandages around his right knee. His shoes consisted of straw sandals. Next to him was Shinji who was a purple haired youth that had his hair cut short neatly under his chin. His blue eyes stared at the ground unfocused as his lips moved with unheard words. He wore a black shirt with a purple coat that stopped above his rib cage. He wore sunglasses on his head and black shorts with wooden sandals. Sakura sweat dropped at their unresponsive silence.

"Don't forget Aone." Ookai said in a slurred voice as a small white head popped out off his hood. Sakura was delighted to see an adorable kitten staring at her with dark green eyes. It stared at her intently unlike her master who swayed dangerously as he yawned.

"Just because he has a cat everyone is so delighted with him." Shinji mumbled to himself as he raised his finger and let a trail of ants go around it. A cool breeze rocked past them as Sakura sweat dropp deepened.

"Ah, well I'm Haruno Sakura. I'm pleased to meet you all." Sakura said to them and turned back to the teacher. "I hope I can run into those three."

"Well you'll see them when you attend the Missing Nin Fight. They'll actually be helping in the fight there." Kurenai answered as she looked a little past them at the teams sparring.

"Mm, the Missing Nin Fight. Saa, why don't you ask Kakashi-sensei and Shikamaru if you could fight with them?" Sakura said as she motioned to the youths behind them.

"Great ideal, let's go everyone." Kurenai said as they followed her, only Shinji stood behind for a little bit.

"They know I won't do well against Kouji or Nakabe. They are going to beat us. They even have Hoshi and her team. Everyone's against me. How rude." Shinji muttered behind them as Kurenai, Sakura and Ino paused in mid-step. Another cool wind blew past them as they sweat dropped.

"Ah-ha, uh well let's head over shall we." Kurenai said as she continued walking. Ookai dragged after with Shinji muttering behind them. Kakade bit her lip and followed them with a relieved sigh under her breath.

When they came over the two original teams had paused in fighting and they youths mingled amongst themselves as the teachers and elder shinobi spoke to each other. Sakura laughed at Shikamaru's nonchalant attitude with combining the fighting. However, she paused suddenly when she felt a chill tingle up her spine. The area around her darkened and slowly she turned her head towards the youth. For a brief moment she felt a cold, hunting instinct directed at her. A flash of cold sky blue eyes. As suddenly as it happened, it stopped and her attention was drawn back into the conversation.

"Eh? Kurenai-sensei you have daughter?" Sakura exclaimed surprised.

"Yes, her name is Ayame. You should see her one of these days. You'll like her, she only a year and a half old though." Kurenai said smiling a little sadder.

"Who's your husband?" Sakura asked and she felt what she just asked was taboo as the group frowned and looked away. Only Kurenai stared straight at her with a bitter smile.

"Ayame's father is Asuma however; he's not with us anymore." Kurenai answered softly and Sakura regretted asking. She took a deep breath and smiled brightly.

"Saa, Shikamaru I see you got roped into being a teacher." Sakura said and the conversation turned to lighter tones.

"How troublesome, I accidentally called Tsunade-sama an old lady so she decided I needed to learn responsibility and gave me them." Shikamaru sighed as he took the cigarette out of his mouth. They laughed at him and continued there small talk, ignorant to what was taken place in the middle of the field.

"Ookai you dumbass get that cat away from me! I've had a enough of cats today!" Nakabe cried as Aone popped out and started rubbing affectionately against the blond haired boy. Ookai yawned and shrugged as the cat purred.

"Shut up Nakabe you're yelling to loud. Is it bothering you Kouji-sama?" Hoshi said pushing him as she took his spot and appeared before Kouji who just sighed. Myouji, Daijou, Shinji and Hana stood a distance away chatting about the new restaurant. Kakade was fidgeting near them biting her lip.

"It's not fair. Kouji is always popular and animals love Nakabe. I really hate them." Shinji muttered but all of them heard his voice. He pushed his two index fingers together to allow the ants to crawl over. Hana burst out laughing as they all sweat dropped.

"Hoi, Shinji-teme! Stop muttering about me!" Nakabe yelled as he pointed at the quiet boy. Shinji shrugged and turned around muttering some more. Nakabe continued to yell louder at the 'bug boy' as he deemed him as a vein was working itself on Kouji's forehead.

"Shut up you idiot! You too!" Kouji bellowed at his teammates as Hana laughed even louder and Nakabe glared. A thin line of competitive thunder passed between them as Nakabe placed his forehead on his rivals.

"Eh? You have a problem with me?!" Nakabe yelled and Kouji glared.

"Yes, you're breathing!" He bellowed back infuriated. A giggle interrupted them as they turned towards Kakade.

"Eh, why are you laughing Kakade-chan?" Hana said her eyes narrowing.

"Sorry I find idiots funny." Kakade said but then paused, as the gazes grew larger. "Oh crap, that ruined it."

The Hyuuga child drew out a kunai as her lavender eyes darkened into a sky blue. An evil grin ruined the effect of innocence she was trying to portray. The group immediately backed up as they felt saw her amused stare look slowly at all of them.

"Saa, I don't think Sasuke-sama will be to mad if I kill you all." She said as her voice deepened slightly into a young boy's voice. Before any of them could say something, their throats closed up and they dropped to their knees by an inexplicable force. The elder shinobi paid no mind to what was happening.

"I was surprised that you came over since you're usually taking your team out into the forest." Shikamaru commented as he raised an eyebrow.

"Mm, I was a bit surprised myself but Kakade was so admit about pointing you out." Kurenai answered showing surprise in her tone. Sakura paused.

"She's not usually like that?" Sakura questioned her voice intent. Kurenai shook her head as if realizing just how odd the thought seemed.

"Yes, usually she doesn't ask for anything. She's like a second Hinata." Kurenai replied her voice thickening, as she grew more confused. When Kakade had asked about them and if they could go over, why hadn't she found it weird?

Sakura immediately tried to turn her gaze but found when she did she only turned back towards her friends. They stared at her questioningly as she shook her head and tried to look over again. She stopped what she was doing and stared forward with a deep frown. Someone was toying with her and using **Genjutsu**. The illusion was strong but not strong enough for Sakura.

_"Genjutsu _**Kai**!" Sakura exclaimed pressing her hands together in the hand movements. The other shinobi jumped back as the scenery around them melted and they looked over.

"Aw damn. I thought since I tricked Kurenai the supposedly master of illusions I could get away with all of you being tricked. I didn't know there was someone who specialized in disbanding them." laughed the young boy currently standing over the group of kids. He had discarded Kakade's image and instead showed himself as a young boy with an angelic face and beautiful blond hair. Insanely amused sky blue eyes stared at them with interest.

"Who are you?" Kurenai shouted angrily as she drew her kunai and got into position. The others did the same as the kids on the ground struggled to fight.

"Ah me? I'm Hikabi. That's what they call me at least. Ah, you pink haired girl! As expected from Sasuke-sama's warnings. I wonder if I should kill you? That might make him happy, and I like making him happy." Hikabi answered turning fully towards them with a happy grin that contradicted with his cruel words.

"Sasuke? So he's behind this?" Ino said angrily.

"Let the kids go. We'll be happy to fight you." Kakashi said as he glanced towards the kids who were struggling against the binding jutsu.

"YADA! I want to fight Pink Haired Woman! That or I kill Mister Fan boy here." Hikabi said laughing as he drew out matching curved white blades. The handle had black wrap around them. He picked up Nakabe and held the blade to his neck. Kakashi tensed slightly and drew himself into the position to attack. He stopped though when an arm stopped him.

"Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Shikamaru, Ino. Stay back. Don't worry about them. I won't let them be hurt." Sakura said not looking back at them. Ino stepped forward to protest. "Ino stay back!"

"So tough, so tough but are you really strong?" Hikabi asked laughing as his blond hair flew around him. Nakabe struggled in his grip. Sakura stood there her pink locks spilling over her face.

"No, little boy the question are you?" Sakura whispered into his ear as she suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the angelic devil. His eyes widened a fraction in shock as she grabbed his arm and twisted it kicking Nakabe away with her foot. He fell to the ground on top of Shinji and Ookai.

"So cool." Hikabi said before he slipped out of her grasp and slashed his blade at her. Sakura fell back barely dodging the attack. She fell backwards to the ground and swept her feet towards Hikabi who jumped up and dodged. He laughed as he sent his blade into her face.

"Little boy, you don't have time to be complimenting me. Or rather you don't have the skill." Sakura said dully as she landed a blowing kick onto his back. The clone on the ground and she appeared above him. He slammed into the ground only to disappear into smoke. He reappeared in front of Sakura laughing.

"Is that all you have?" He said grinning; he was shocked to see her sigh in annoyance.

"I didn't want to use this, but this is best for this kind of situation**. Hanabira no Koodori**." Sakura said her hands motioning in a barely visible jutsu. The last thing the other shinobi saw was Hikabi's shocked face before petals flew around them.

The next thing they saw as their vision refocused was Sakura standing with her foot imprinting Hikabi's face into ground and her holding his blades. Her face was tense with displeasure. A vicious ripple of power filled the field for a second before disappearing all together and Ino suddenly understood. Sakura hadn't held back at all. She hadn't even fought with Ino.

"You're so strong!" Hikabi laughed insanely as he moved his face away from the dirt coughing. Sakura frowned as an unidentified look passed on her face. She removed her foot as she sighed.

"You don't know the meaning of strong. Besides, you held back as well. Here, get up." Sakura said as she leaned down and grabbed his arm pulling him up. He allowed himself to be pulled up to his knees. He stared up at her with a dull expression.

"What do you mean?" he asked as his breathing became faster.

"Nothing you would understand. You should get up you're soiling your yukata." she replied but she did not look at him, instead she stared off into the distance. The young shinobi were starting to get up but she looked past them.

"Sasuke take him back. He's had enough for today. I've cut off his ability to use his chakra at least for today." Sakura said shaking her head. From behind the trees appeared Sasuke followed by a red haired woman with strange hairstyle. One side of her hair hung long and combed while the other hung short and unkempt. She had a face filled with anger as she looked at them from where she was.

"Oi, Hikabi you brat what are you doing? I can't believe you lost to her!" The red head yelled angrily as she looked at Sakura with utter hatred.

"Shut up Karin-**baba." **Hikabi replied angrily. He was stopped from speaking as he felt Sakura pick him and begin to dust him off. He was surprised to feel the pink haired woman slip his weapons into the fold of his yukata.

"You've gotten stronger Sakura." Sasuke commented nonchalantly as he looked at her handy work.

"Eh, this is Haruno Sakura! No wonder she's so ugly." Karin said snorting. Sakura shot her a cool glare and she returned it. However, she moved back when she saw the glare that was meters away suddenly appear before her face.

"Shut up you idiot. Sasuke, it doesn't matter if you want to fight but," Sakura said throwing Hikabi at Karin who fell back unbalanced. Sakura spun on the balls of her foot and came nose to nose with Sasuke. "If you attack these young ones I won't forgive you."

Before he could reply Sakura took a single step back and before he realized she was back in her original spot. His eyes narrowed further as he let out a hiss under his breath. She turned her back on him as she began helping the children up.

"It's time to go. Karin, Hikabi come." Sasuke said as Karin stood up ready to protest. However, his footsteps silenced her as they indicated he would leave them behind. Hikabi hurried to his side and she followed after but they were stopped in mid step as he spoke up again.

"You've gotten faster Sakura but your strength is enough to make me worry. You're still a weak, annoying girl." Sasuke said before he started to walk again. He was stopped by a bitter laugh.

"And you Sasuke are still a vengeful genius who needs to understand his limits." Sakura said as she helped Nakabe up. They didn't really begin to move until they felt the three shinobi's chakra disappear.

"You're strong." Nakabe stated shaking as Sakura straightened him up. Kouji and Hana stared at her with same look, one of half admiration and half disbelief. The other kids were trying to recollect what they were doing. Pink locks fell over the pretty face once again creating a dark shadow.

"You kids have no ideal what strong is." she replied sighing. She looked up at them and gave them a bitter smile.

"But it's right to say you're stronger then these kids and that brat Hikabi." Shikamaru said as he stared at the girl. Her movements were much faster then even his eyes could see. He had a feeling the other three were the same. However, he had not seen her hands move to make shadow clones. Then again he hadn't seen her hand movements to create them in the earlier part of the fight. His genius mind reeled with this concept.

"Great way to put it. As expected of the genius Shikamaru." Sakura said her bitter smile growing until her eyes glistened with what looked like tears. However, she blinked at it vanished completely. A little ways off Kakashi stared at her intently. From what he saw that bitter smile told of something that Sakura was not proud of. That bitterness was to similar to his own, to Naruto's, and to Sasuke's. Finally, they were all on the same page of bitterness. Only the boys had always silently agreed they never wanted Sakura on that page.

"Saa, let's go to that new restaurant near the Hokage Tower." Sakura said straightening up and looking off into the distance as if seeing something, they could not.

* * *

Well that's it.

Then again, darlings if you can't tell, that's not it as indicated by the scrolling bar which tells how long the page is and the fact there is still more writing underneath the line. I'm just joking with you all. I wanted to give you all a long chapter since I've been so rude to you all.

Well this was a brief intermission by the author of this fanfiction!

* * *

"Ah, there back." chuckled the white haired ? man as he leaned against the doorway. A sword leaned next to him as he tapped his fingers on it.

"Suigetsu? What are you doing? You're suppose to have been at your Missing Nin fight." Karin lectured angrily as she pushed her fists onto her hips.

"Ah, it was super boring. I finished those idiots off in minutes. I wanted to pick one of the higher level Chuunin or Jounin but they would only let me play with the lower level Chuunin because I didn't give a specific place as to where I was." Suigetsu sighed as he straightened. An eyebrow rose as he glanced at Hikabi who looked unfocused on the doorway. It was clear he was lost deeply in his thoughts.

"What happened to him?" Suigetsu questioned poking the kid on his head breaking his train of thoughts. He was met with a sharp glare but then it fell into an insane grin as his blond bangs fell over his eyes.

"A really strong woman. Really beautiful and really strong. I only felt it for a minute but her blood lust is amazing. She pummeled me so bad but I couldn't tell at all." Hikabi said as the hand holding onto his broken arm shook. Suigetsu smirked as Karin stiffened. Sasuke walked into the house without a word a shadow over his face.

"What's the girl's name?" he questioned. Hikabi looked up his eyes dark with insanity.

"Haruno Sakura." he said.

* * *

"That was delicious!" Sakura commented as she and the Team Seven group walked down the path of Konoha Village. The other teams had disappeared after the restaurant. In the middle of the meal the real Kakade had appeared. Apparently, she had come to the restaurant when a kind young boy gave her one of the free meal tickets. She had wanted to invite the rest of her teammates but she found herself coming to the restaurant and having a meal by herself. Sakura was pleased to meet her as the young girl was just as shy and sweet as her

"Um, Haruno-san that power you showed." Kouji started but was stopped by a sharp hit in the ribs. He glared at Hana who skipped on ahead.

"Ne, Sakura-san can I take a picture of you?" Hana said as she skipped in front of Sakura and walked backwards. Sakura paused in surprised.

"I guess that would be nice." Sakura replied smiling. Hana gave her a brighter smile as she pushed Sakura towards her teammates and got her camera ready.

"Say Cheese!" she exclaimed getting the picture ready. However, a voice interrupted just as she pressed down on the button.

"Haruno Sakura you are wanted at the Missing Nin grounds. I will lead you there." the voice said as they turned towards it. It came from an ANBU with a dull mask. Sakura sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Already? Well, it looks like this is our parting. I hope to visit you guys again." Sakura said as she turned around and smiled at the Team Seven. Kakashi nodded as he pulled out his book.

"Aw, well we will see you again. I promise to give you this really pretty picture of Kouji and Nakabe kissing!" Hana said cheerfully as Sakura sweat drop.

"You witch! I thought you destroyed that picture!" Nakabe and Kouji yelled grabbing onto her as she smiled cheerfully.

"I'll see you guys around." Sakura said and she nodded towards the ANBU and they were off.

* * *

"This is the meeting room." The ANBU said as he led her into a building near the fields. From what Sakura could see there were Missing Nins of all kind fighting against the shinobi of Konoha.

"In here you will register and they will explain to you." The ANBU said before disappearing. He left her in a great hall were many hooded and intimidating figures lined the wall. At the very front was a register with three ANBU sitting there. Shrugging the pink haired girl walked towards them.

"Good Afternoon. I'm registering as Haruno Sakura once part of the Konoha village." Sakura said to the shinobi she stood in front of. The ANBU looked up at her and nodded as she put two sheets of paper in front of her.

"Alright, you have a choice. You can either fight ten low level Chuunin. Or one high level Chuunin or low level Jounin." She said as she showed the two sheets of paper. It each had lines of words however; Sakura only paid attention to the main points. The line for signature and the line indicating her choices. A pen was laid between them.

"Saa, I'll pick a high level Chuunin. You guys are really tough on Missing Nin." Sakura said as she picked the pen up and signed with a flourish. The ANBU quickly picked it up and filed it away.

"Please go down the hallway to the fourth door. You will be given further instructions there." The woman said as she nodded towards the door. Sakura sighed and followed the direction past the hoodlums. The hall was white and there were a number of doors lining the hall.

She opened the door to the fourth room to be greeted by a large white room with far fewer people. Sakura looked around for the place she would take her next instructions but all she saw were blank walls and Missing Nin standing idly around.

"S-sakura-san?" stuttered a voice behind her. Sakura knew that stutter anywhere and turned around to come face to face with none other then the Hyuuga Heiress herself.

Hinata had certainly grown as she was Sakura's height now. She had grown from the cute timid girl into a gorgeous timed woman. She had flowing raven hair pulled back in a low ponytail. She wore a sleeveless version of her old jacket only the jacket was cut above her chest and held up by fishnets. The jacket accented her curvaceous body that Sakura could not help but envy now and underneath she wore short black shorts. Her sandals wound themselves around her legs to her knees.

"Hinata, it's been a long time." Sakura said cheerfully as the other woman smiled back with the same cheerfulness.

"Ah, Sakura-san are you here for your Missing Nin fight?" Hinata said as she led Sakura aside. The pink haired woman noted the absence of her stutter with delight.

"Yes, but I'm a bit confused as to what I'm suppose to do." Sakura replied laughing nervously.

"Well, you will be fighting either a High level Chuunin or a low level Jounin. Over there," Hinata said as she pointed towards a desk that had missed Sakura's gaze. "That has the files on people who have volunteered or been volunteered to help with this. In a minute you will reach into there and take one of them whoever you get will be your opponent."

"Ah, that's a bit." Sakura trailed off has her eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you on the list?" she continued tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Mm, yes I am. Numerous members are on that list. I hope we don't fight though." Hinata said shyly as she fidgeted a little.

"Me neither." Sakura said giggling however; she stopped in mid sentence as she felt a chill. She looked over to see the door she had come from open. Her eyes widened as she saw a man she had thought she would never meet. A man who had caused the break in the Team Seven's teamwork by rooting the word revenge in the mind of her cold ex-teammate.

Uchiha Itachi

* * *

_**YOU MUST READ TO THE END PLEASE!**_

**A/N**: Sorry everyone but this is the real end for now at least. I'm sorry for the long delay but I've finally reached one of my "Inspiration" moments. Also known as the times I'm in my highest moods and I believe I write the best. That and I've loaded up the sugar and my mother's sandwiches so thank them for me! I swear I'm bi-polar. Not to offend anyone who is. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Be on the look out for _Weak _I'll be uploading a new chapter for that soon. I'm hoping I'll stay in my high point again so I can spend all of tomorrow typing my butt off to finish a chapter of _Weak _and another chapter for this.

All right, here is a little poll since I do not really understand the new systems poll thing.

Sakura will either fight:

**Hyuuga Hinata**

**Hyuuga Neji**

**TenTen (WHAT IS HER LAST NAME?)**

**Aburame Shino**

**Inuzuka Kiba **

**Rock Lee**

Please choose for one of these. I really don't know which one to have fight her.

WAIT! We still have to explain some of the terms in here!

**"Gi"**- I am way to rusty on my Japanese knowledge and language. If I remember correctly a Gi is the top part of one of those samurai outfits. I don't remember so you might need to check me up on that.

"**Genjutsu** **Kai**"- For all avid Naruto fans you should know this is a techinique used to dispell Genjutsu's also known as Illusions but everyone knows Genjutsu is such a cooler name.

"**Hanabira** **no** **Koodori**"- I hope you guys remember this from last chapter! It translates into Dance of the Petals. I'll give you guys a hint this is also a Genjutsu but it's also a ninjutsu.

"**Karin**-**baba**"- If I remember correctly I do believe this calls her an old lady. I'm hoping so at least because I'm getting rusty in my japanese.

**"?"-** Yes, the question mark is to ask the views what the heck is this dudes hair color?

So everyone, keep reviewing and reading please!


End file.
